Emperors of the East Blue
by Pyrohub
Summary: The Emperors of the East Blue. Three pirate Captains on a trip to gain it all wealth, fame and power. Three pirate Captains who will shake the world and will live on in history. The world is about to witness the Era of Blue.
1. Prologue of an Emperor

**AN: _Pyrohub!? Nani!_**

**Yes, this is a new story, and yes I've stopped writing my other ones. I had GCSEs and completely forgot what I was aiming for when I wrote them. Anyway, this is my first One Piece fanfic and the pairing is undecided but the characters and twists are all planned out for the whole of East Blue. Warning that there will be new crew members and some won't join. Also, the villains will be much stronger than canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Our story begins in a quiet little village where there lay in the harbour a large ship with a sign of death, a black flag. The flag dances in the wind as a skull painted on it watched over the peaceful ocean. Peering over it with power.

"Hey, Luffy! Get down from there you idiot."

The shouting of the red-haired man broke the calm and set order of the village. The man's eye was scarred but he had an air of invincibility, the air of a mighty king.

"Hmph! After this, you'll HAVE to take me seriously!" Declared a young boy of seven years with black as night hair, coal eyes and short stature. He wore a white t-shirt, with the 'Anchor' logo stitched at the front and sleeves, coupled with black shorts. He was holding onto a knife and he was shaking but there was steel in his eyes that kept him strong.

"What's Anchor up too now?"

The crew watched with mirth and affection like that of a parent as the seven-year-old stabbed himself with gusto.

"HUUHH!"

"AHH!"

The red-haired man broke into a sprint, disappearing and appearing in an instant as he grabbed onto the boy and began rushing towards a bar to get the idiot medical attention, "The hell where you thinking IDIOT!"

-Time Skip-

"A toast!" Slurred a lug of a man body unstable in his drunkenness, "to Luffy's great and inspiring courage!"

"And to my greatness!" Shouted a man with dark skin and frizzy hair.

"Don't you mean 'our'!" Screamed the rest of the crew with sharklike teeth that defied common knowledge, but Frizzy just laughed nonchalantly not taking back his statement in any way or form.

"It's best not to compare yourself to me or you'll get discouraged."

These actions would later be credited for leading to a mini-brawl between the pirates.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Asked a kind and shapely woman.

"Of course! For a future Pirate King like me, scratches like that don't mean a thing. I'll probably gain a really cool name like Scar-Eye Luffy."

"You?! Pirate King! Forget Pirate King if you're still crying right now from a scratch!" The red-haired man's laughter was mirrored by Makino's giggling. The others would be laughing as well if they weren't having a well-reasoned argument that could only be discussed using fists

"Shut up Shanks!" An angry glint in Luffys teary eyes, "my punches are as strong as any pistol. Take me on a trip to the sea with you and I'll have a bounty worth millions in a day before you know it."

With a condescending look, Shanks mumbled, "A pistol eh..."

"Don't doubt me!"

"Luffy, " said Makino with a mother's smile, " you're much too young to be a Pirate. When you're older I'll make sure Shanks takes you with him."

"If he can swim by then that is, " Sniggered Shanks as he remembered the boy's successful attempt to drown himself.

"Shut up Shanks! It's not my fault if you're a bad teacher." Whined the boy as he stormed away from the giggling pair.

He would have gone to mess around with Roo if he wasn't passed out on the floor.

"Luffy, the Cap'n is doing what's best, for you and the crew," said Beckman, the red-haired pirate's first mate, "the sea ain't no place for a kid no matter how strong. The things pirates do aren't all fun and drinking."

"I can handle all that and more!" Shouted Luffy indignantly, "I'm a real man! Real men don't back away from a challenge."

"Idiots don't know when to back down Luffy, " said Beckman with a sombre look, "real men only fight to the very end for their precious things."

"A real man never stops in the face of any challenge even when something precious isn't on the line!"

"A real man doesn't do everything for glory."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They're more important things than being the strongest, the richest or the most feared or being a real man."

"Nothing's more important!"

"Luffy~!" Makino said with a smile unknowingly interrupting them, "would you like to come back to Big Sis?"

"No!" Luffy said fighting his want to go back to the pair, "I like Beckman better."

He was about to turn back to his intellectual conversation of shouting at someone until they agreed with him when he saw Makino's shock. Hitting her while she was disoriented he stuck out his tongue and turned away.

This elicited several grins to form as Makino's face became shadowed, Luffy was about to get chewed down.

Sensing a storm Shanks said with haste, "I guess we'll have to keep the meat to ourselves."

At this Luffy did a swift 180° and joined the two of them in a blur, an obnoxious xi grin on his face as if he had forgotten all about their previous teasing.

After a nice meal, Luffy asked suddenly, "How long are you going to be staying."

"How long eh?" It wasn't hard to notice the sad look in his eye as he looked at Makino but said woman kept the same steel in her eyes as she did on that day she said she would never hold him down.

Of course, this whole interaction went way over Luffy's head, "Probably one more trip before we leave for good."

"One more tr-" but before Luffy could finish the door to the bar flew off its hinge after a swift kick to it.

"Make way for the man with an eight million Beri. Higuma the 'Scourge of the Mountains.'"

In walked a man with black hair, brown eyes and a sword attached to his waist. At his heels were a group of smirking men.

"Pirates eh? No wonder there was a stench, " the bearded man's words caused his entourage to burst into cackles, "no matter. Oi! Meat sacs, " he said looking at Makino, "give us ten barrels of rum and a taste of you or we wreck the place."

Silence fell at an instant.

None of the usually rowdy Pirates had a thing to say, they just looked away and hoped the bandit's deaths were as painless as they deserved.

Not that painless.

"Luffy, " said Shanks in an even tone, "go play around somewhere else for a bit."

"No need to get scared scum I'll only cripple you the kid can watch." He laughed off the tense atmosphere but his hand was tightly gripping his blade.

"Hm? Why?" he had gotten that a fight was about to happen and he couldn't understand why they weren't going to let him see what happens.

"It's best to listen Luffy, " Makino could never condone violence but she understood what Shanks was about to do wasn't an act of arrogance but rather, it was retribution for the comment.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to give him a stern talking to tonight.

When Luffy heard Makino speak he knew he didn't have a choice but that didn't stop him from grumbling.

As he walked away he noticed a treasure chest, sitting away from the group, that he saw Lucky Roo put an exotic looking apple in and leave there when he went to get more booze and meat.

Seeing that he was still hungry due to his ability to be a bottomless pit and the group of adults weren't looking at him anymore, he decided to steal the chest and continued onwards.

As he walked into a different room he never noticed Shanks draw his blade, but he did hear "Gruesome Death: Organ Failure."

As Luffy walked away from the main room into the storage all he could think of was, 'What's an organ?'

He sat down on a box and took out the fruit.

The fruit was bitter and chewy as he chomped on it more and more he noticed that it began to taste acidic. The same acidic taste he got when he had chewed up rubber bands.

"Luffy! You can come in now!" shouted Beckman.

This was five minutes after he had left and he was beginning to get bored of waiting but he wouldn't risk getting caught peeping.

When Luffy came in he noticed a distinct lack of bandits, but most shocking of all he didn't see a single drop of blood that indicated a cool fight.

"That's the Captain for you, " he heard one of the pirates mumble, "no chance for screaming at all."

"It's frightening how strong he is."

"A real monster."

"Who's a monster!" Gritted out Shanks

"Eek!" the pirates faking fear and lightening the mood.

"Oi Shanks! Why didn't you let me see the fight?"

"It wasn't a good one anyway so stop whining, " his tone was mellowed and disappointed but not at the lack of a challenge but at the acts, he had committed, senseless violence wasn't his form of entertainment.

"How come there's no blood, I thought you used a blade."

"I'm just that good, anyway let's forget that and drink till we're content."

The crew just shouted in agreement.

"Ah! I forgot to mention but we're all out of beer."

The crew just cried in despair.

"By the way Shanks!" The boy got a "hm." in response, "That exotic fruit that you got was a complete waste of money."

The crew just gasped and gaped in extreme shock.

Grabbing and shaking him violently Shanks said, "Are you an idiot! Do you have a brain! Or are you incapable of thinking!"

This angered Luffy, "What the hell! It was just a stupid rancid fruit!"

"It was a Devil Fruit Luffy. A fruit that gives extraordinary powers at the expense of the ability to swim," Said Beckman calmly.

"And it was worth one hundred million Beri you little thief!" Screamed Shanks with sharklike teeth as Luffy's head slowly swung, at an impossible angle, back and forth.

—Time Skip—

"So this will be the last time I see you, " It was posed as a question but it was obviously a factual statement.

"Yep. We've stayed still for far too long, " Looking tentatively at the child he carried on, "You sad."

"Of course, " he said not looking forward, "but I won't be begging to go on your ship."

"Really."

"Yep!"

"That's a pleasant surprise."

"Why you ask."

"I never di-"

"Because I'm going to have a ship and crew that are much better than the ones you have!" His promise was heard all over the village, "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Everyone smiled at the proclamation not noticing that in their hearts for a split second they felt he could do it.

"Pirate Kings don't cry idiot, " Shanks said as he took off his hat, it was time the next generation had some fun in Paradise and beyond, "You know what this means to me right. You know my old Captain gave this to me right. So you better give it to me when you're King. Understand."

Only sparing a glance at Makino, Shanks walked away from Luffy a grin on his face as the boy did his best to keep in his tears but they just kept on flowing.

"The kids gonna make something of himself."

"Of course he will Beck, Kings always excel."

And with that, the "Red-Haired" pirates left Foosha Village.

—Time Skip—

"I'm a Rubber-Man so why does this hurt!" Luffy shouted out in frustration as he tried to escape from his captor with feeble strikes.

"I should never have left you in that village, now look at you spouting nonsense, " Garp's grip was firm but gentle. He liked a few Pirates, one including Red-Hair himself, and was not disgusted by the thought of his grandson becoming a pirate but if Luffy was going to be as safe as he promised his son he would be he needed to be a Marine.

If the Five Elders felt Dragons son was a threat he'd be dead almost immediately.

"It's not nonsense Old Man! I'm going to be the Pirate King, the freest of the pirates." Unknowingly Luffy had triggered a trip down memory lane.

When they got to a little hut in the deep of the forest after much whining and struggling Garp banged on the door almost eager to get rid of the little headache.

**AN: How is it? I hope it's good. Anyway, I won't be doing the Post-War Arc because it will be a thousand words of redundancy. The next chapter will introduce the second emperor. See you there.**


	2. Enter Monkey D Luffy Eastern Emperor

**AN: I've just played Stanley Parable. This will become very evident. And I mean very evident. However, I am quite pleased with the way it's written so could care less.**

On the great blue sea, we start our story by sailing comfortably with a boy who would later go on to challenge treacherous seas and men who tread on the territory of God. A boy with a dream to be the freest that any mortal could possibly be. This boy is the main character of our story. A story filled with the romanticism of a broken and cruel world. A tale of friendship and betrayal. A tale of love and apathy.

Now it's time for the expertly set up punch line that you were all expecting, now take what you get and suck it up.

"Who'd have thought I'd die so soon! Maybe I shouldn't have been asleep while sailing. [Shishishishi] Now I'm about to get sucked into a giant whirlpool that I didn't even see coming. [Insert more idiotic laughter right here]"

For the morbid topic of the impending doom he was currently facing, the laughter of the idi-, I mean the main character, escaped the teen's mouth in an oddly cheery way.

People in a lawless world are extraordinarily frightening.

"Too bad I can't swim oh what to do, " A sailor who can't swim, navigate, cook or think with a drop of common sense. I think death was always pre-destined to happen.

At the face of death the foo- I mean the main character, stood like a chump- I mean, stood like a hero.

As his boat drifted to its impending doom, the teen put his hand on his chin and began to think as hard as he could.

Over time this act would begin to cause a headache.

"Got it!" The teen said in a flash of great inspiration and outstanding genius, "In a whirlpool, it wouldn't matter if i could swim, I'd still die!" It was a testament to the teen's idiocy, I'm not taking it back this time, that the words brought him comfort.

And with those wise words of wisdom that would be remembered through all of time, from generation to generation, the boy began to drown.

-Time Skip-

On an uncharted island there lay a sight as fearsome as death itself. A black flag. The sign of a pirate ship. However, this flag was also decorated with an infamous Jolly Rodger. A skull with two hammers piercing through it as cracks ran through the skull. The insignia of the supposedly strongest pirate in the East Blue, the Musiric pirates.

"Why is there dust on this ship, Lieutenant Gint, " her tone was calm but threatening, " Are you trying to insult your fleet members? Your Captain? Is this an act of mutiny!?

"No my lady!"

"Ah, I see you just think you're above cleanliness. Or maybe are you against the already agreed upon rules!"

"Eek! I'm so sorry Lady Alvida! I beg a thousand pardons and much more!" The man said quickly getting on his knees and bowing repeatedly in front of the beautiful woman with curly black hair and sharp brown eyes and an attractive body, "I'll wipe the whole ship all over again! And go over it twice!"

"With your tongue."

"Certainly with my undeserving tongue!"

"How disgusting no one wants to step on a ship that's been licked all over."

"I'm so sorry Mam! I'll hang myself for my words!"

"Hmph. I'll spare you for now then. But you better get to it. I want to see this ship shine when I come back."

If you asked Alvida why she intimidated her comrades she'd say for the good of the ship but all you'd need to do was see the smile on her face to know that wasn't the only thing that mattered to her.

And with that prompt dismissal, the pirate proceeded to promptly crawl away still on his knees, a small wet patch on his trousers.

Each and every crew member that saw this scene shivered in unadulterated fear at the thought of that poor man being them and in unison they all shared the same thought, "Women sure are scary/I hope I didn't leave the stove on."

To the idiot who kindly provided me and you the punchline for that dead horse of a gag, I bless you by gifting you a quick 'Fist of Love' from all your crew members, who now inescapably have shark-like teeth, maybe they're part fish-men, which will send you into a blissful state of ignorance and rainbows.

May The Author give you plot convenience so that your days are full of nearly dying but just having enough bullshit happen that you survive. Author be with you.

"That was unnecessarily cruel Alvida and you damn well know it."

The voice came from a middle-aged man who wore a mono print yukata and black sandals. His hair was brown with grey strands running through his hair, his eyes were a warm green. With confidence, he strode as he fingered his trusty sword strapped to his waist.

You'd have to be a God amongst men to say this but his hair was receding at such an incredible rate that some say if you looked at it for an hour straight you can see the hair running towards the back of the man's skull.

"Actions like that do not help the situation but only serve to aggravate it, " He said admonishingly as if he was speaking to a child, not a sadistic bit- i mean pirate.

Together they began walking into the thick of the island, where the headquarters were situated.

The island itself was simple enough, it was unnoticeable enough that no one would have expected that it held the strongest fleet in the East Blue but big enough to satisfy the needs of the greatest fleet in the East Blue.

That's what this island was an inconspicuous little place where no one would suspect a single piece of pirate activity happened.

Real shame a black flag with the most feared insignia of the East Blue was always visible.

"They need to be disciplined. We can't allow them to feel like we're pushovers. If they're allowed to run free they'll all betray us."

The beginning of a sadis- I mean dictator, how nice.

"Don't compare the action of one person to the rest."

Tsk. How dare this man spit on communism like that.

His eyes scoured over the twenty ships at their Captain's command. Each held a hundred and fifty men. Each with different personalities and experiences. Yet all of them were suffering from the actions of one person.

"That singular _person_ was our first mate! Our first division leader!" Her voice rose with built up anger, " She was our friend! A part of our family! And she betrayed us! She betrayed the Captain! Her first friend!"

"Mizukon was always aloof, " The man kept his anger in check as he completely agreed with the woman but he knew that venting at his crewmates would do no more than creating a mutinous atmosphere, "To her, we were probably never a family, never really friends. Just a means to an end. A way to get more money."

Alvida knew that already but she didn't care for a reason.

After all, the reason could never be useful in any type of situation at all~.

"You saw how broken Queenie was! How can't you be angry!"

Oh, the man was angrier than Alvida could possibly comprehend, he had known both Mizukon and Queenie for years, he had watched them grow into strong women from little brats who tried to steal from the Bandit King but he couldn't show his anger because...

"That's not what the crew needs, that's not what Queenie needs."

A cold and deadly disease called silence sat upon the conversation. His point had made sense but his words were spoken at a brick wall.

"Lady Alvida, Lord Charlotte there's a monster attacking the base! He's already beaten twenty of our men and he readies himself for more!"

With this, the tense atmosphere that was building between the two was put to a grinding stop.

"Is it Hardy!" Alvida shouted excitedly.

Ah, I thought the woman was a sadist but to ask for death so energetically, the woman is a natural born masochist. What a plot twist.

"Don't be stupid. Hardy thinks we're bugs not worth putting effort into, " Anger at that thought was seen throughout all those present but deep in their hearts, they knew Hardy was leagues above them.

A being of immeasurable power that would never be attained by mere mortals.

"Lord Charlotte is right! We are being attacked by a man with the Rubber Devil Fruit!"

"A Rubber-Man eh? I'll deal with him, " Charlotte said groping his sword in gleeful excitement.

"No I'll deal with the bastard and I'll make sure his death is slow and painful! No one attacks the Musiric pirates and gets away with it!"

With uncanny blood lust for a man she had never met, Alvida rushed forwards ready for battle.

When she reached the beach she saw an almost nostalgic sight. One man stood over the body of her crewmates with a large grin on his face. However, there was a difference between the two sights... The teen with the straw hat wasn't nearly as frightening as Hardy.

She stopped in front of the young man. He hadn't broken a sweat while fighting thirty-four men, meaning he had at least some amount of skill.

"Ah! Pretty lady, I'm lost, you mind telling me where I can find some good meat."

A blood vessel nearly popped on the woman's head. Her eyes loomed over the teen who wore a red button-up shirt, blue shorts and a straw hat with a red strip.

The boy with the straw hat sat with his leg crossed. His eyes were an unyielding black, a moonlight shaped scar prominent under his left eye. His black hair was unruly and his face childish yet handsome. He looked to be seventeen.

"Do you know where you are, fool. The Musiric Pirates headquarters, not a god-damn restaurant!"

"So you're just like these guys then."

The teen's grin grew more at the thought of fighting another opponent.

"No I'm not like them, " Alvida said cocking her arm for a punch, "I'm much stronger than them."

With those words she used Shave.

The technique rapidly improved her speed to levels the normal eye could not comprehend using the manifestation of will power. Her captain had taught her the technique after Charlotte, who used to be an Ex-Marine Captain, had taught it to her.

This technique allowed her to bring down a whole Company Marine Ship by herself.

A truly frightening world when the weakest sea had people capable of destroying two hundred men singlehandedly.

"So you can use the Six Styles as well, " The teens delivery was oddly uncaring as he held Alvida's forearm in a tight grip that would live a weaker woman crying, "Did you have a shitty grandpa as well?"

"Wh-what!?" The calm demeanour, metallic black hand and excited-to-see-you grin were very nostalgic.

Ah! I just realised nostalgia implies good memories. Sorry for my honest mistake and let me rephrase.

The teen's actions were frightening to the highest degree.

Such a fearsome world.

"How do you have Armament Haki!?"

Her face was contorted in pain and fear. She was so used to being second fiddle to people like her Captain, Charlotte, Mizukon and the Drunkard Pirates, she did not expect to be easily manhandled.

"I'm Luffy D. Monkey. Nice to meet you!" the boy said cheerfully.

Dear readers, please back away from the idiot. Idiocy is contagious and deadly. For your own safety please stop reading.

With sharklike teeth, I guess screw Science, Alvida screamed, "That wasn't what I asked!"

"Oops!" The boy's grin didn't give off the smallest hint of regret.

"Hey, Vidy, " said Charlotte, "Looks like you might need help."

His grin was condescending but his words genuine. The boy was not on Hardy's level but he was definitely a perfect suit for a Drunkard.

"Shut up!"

Stubbornness the bane of logical thought.

She used her caught arm to grab Luffys wrist, gripped Luffys neck with her free hand at speeds that eclipsed her previous attack and pushed all her weight on the teen using all of her strength expecting him to fall.

Expectations should go at the back of the line please Madame, they are mostly useless.

The teen stood undeterred, the smile on his face growing to inhuman levels.

Anatomy was left drunk and passed out.

"You're pretty good, " These words were an insult considering her full natural strength could not move him, "let's have a lot of fun together."

And with those bone-chilling words, Alvida was thrown at great speeds.

What would happen next could not be considered fun.

She managed to stop herself by planting her feet on the ground but her feet dug into the soil as she skidded on the ground.

The force of her flight being redirected into the ground.

Her respite lasted for a mere second as she was forced to block a roundhouse kick to her middle.

Luckily her reactions were quick enough to bring her arms up, unluckily she brought her arms up.

She wouldn't be foolish enough to believe that she could block his attack with only one arm and wasn't she glad because his kick launched her back a metre before he appeared behind her to deliver a brutal front kick to her back.

Nearly paralyzing someone sure is fun.

Using the momentum from the kick Alvida flipped mid-air and landed on her feet planning on using Shave to teleport her towards the teen so she could deliver an axe kick to the teens parietal.

Isn't that attempted murder? Am I going to assist in the murder of another person dear god I'll have to use another alias to get into Mexico again?

However once again in a flash of speed, the teen was in front of Alvida his fist buried deep in her gut.

Crisis averted Senior Juan can be put to rest.

Winded Alvida skimmed the ground five times as if she were a skipping stone.

Heaving for air Alvida got up.

"Hey, pretty lady!" The teen said with his stupid grin, "How 'bout this I'll let you catch your breath."

Kick a person while their down is this a semblance of intelligence.

"Why!?" Anger crept into her voice, "Because I'm a woman!?"

"No, " his stupid grin was painfully large again and an indicator of idiocy to come, "It'll be more fun that way."

Semblance? What semblance can't you see that this man is a bona fide idiot?

Alvida gave a tired smile.

The Author gave a lawyers smile, fake and deceptive.

Aiming for the boy's heart Alvida used Finger Gun combined with Shave.

Shit! Juan! I need to get Juan ready!  
Luffy bent towards the right at a near-impossible angle dodging the attack with ease.

Now I've seen the wander. Death is a joke to these people, isn't it?

The teen reared his right arm back and launched a haymaker.

Using Moon Step Alvida got out of the punches range and into the air.

Luffy watched curiously as the woman bounced ten metres into the air.

Let's hope curiosity kills the cat.

As she let herself float in the air she outstretched her leg and spun mid-air.

How graceful. Thank you physics for being so baked that you let this happen.

Combining Moon Step with Shave Alvida launched at the teen spinning at incredible speeds as she shouted, "Pinwheel Smack!"

If the teen had thought he'd be able to get away from the attack he was wrong.

Maybe he'll die. I kid you not if I think this man should die I'll kill him like that. Why? Because this is a hobby, not a money making scheme. If this idiot does some more stupid...

Ah! I seem to have been infected by idiocy you'll have to excuse me I'm about to purge it all away.

The speed of the attack was greatly boosted by the combination of the two techniques surprising him long enough to get hit.

Flying through the air was no new experience for Luffy so he was able to ground himself quickly.

No normal person should be used to this.

"Barrage Smack!"

A fury of piercing kicks was dodged easily by the Paper Arts.

"Low Smack!"

Luffy just jumped up above the low kick with great ease.

"High Smack: Trap Style!"

As if practised Alvida's foot went straight towards Luffys head. Excepting him to be unable to don't.

I don't like repeating myself to idiots. Stop expecting.

"Is this it, " Luffys grin was menacing, "I was expecting more from a twenty million Beri Pirate. I'm a little bit bored so I hope you don't mind if I put in some effort."

Tch. I guess this fight is about to end then I mean everyone can see this death flag raising, can't they. Why aren't authors more creative?

His words were coupled with his capture of Alvida's leg. In a quick motion, his leg extended at an impossible length.

The air ran away from his foot, creating a whistling noise.

The air not making contact with the teen was less physics doing its job but more an act of preventing contagion.

"Rubber-Man: Score!"

**AN: So how was it. I just want to say that I am not going to use the Japanese names for the techniques a and other things like that so don't get angry. I know the writing style is pretty irritating in some places but I want the story to be padded out... I mean to have character. Also if I didn't get the point across Hardys a pretty important character. So are the Musiric but until Paradise where I'll begin to develop all the three main captain's way of leadership. Anyway, adios mi amigo Signior Pyrohub away!**


End file.
